Forevermore
by LylSev
Summary: I have always wanted Eric to be in a relationship with Pam, well this a little one shot. Reunions are always sweet. Please give it a chance


**I'm sorry for my English**

**I'm sorry that lots of people think it's not right for Makers/Children to have relationship**

**I'm sorry that everyone hates Bill/Sookie .. I don't**

**I'm sorry that it didn't have such a good sexual scene as I wanted to write :D**

**and please reviews make my days!**

* * *

><p>First love never dies, they say. If they only knew...<p>

Eric sent her away, Eric came back begging, Eric bought her nice shoes, Eric sent her flowers. It lasted for weeks, every day a flower would come, every day a pair of shoes, nice expensive dress would arrive but nothing could bring her back to him. Somehow she wanted, she really did but no she decided she will leave him and Sookie alone, she left to Paris, When Paris wasn't enough she went to London, she hated being home so she moved to Australia, Melbourne became her home for over a year, she found there her toys, she found there a way how to make money. Eric was left behind, who was Eric when she had her parties and toys? Her dolls and Kens to play games with? She couldn't complain, she was drunk by blood, as drunk as a vampire could be but something was missed, someone was missed, she knew it, it was all just because she wanted to forget.

Eric was with Sookie, they had this "happily ever after" for few months but he knew she wants Bill, no she wants him but she loves Bill, Bill let them alone, he respected that as you would expect King to do, it was Eric who had to stop it, he was the one who cut it, he left her, he spent all his days in Fangtasia, doing his duties as an owner, as a Sheriff when it came to this. He could have anyone he wanted but for the first time in his life he didn't care, sex was not enough for him, he eased, as days passed by, he knew there is only one person he wanted. He wanted Pam. 150 years they were together before he ruined it, when she left, she said he is forgiven and he approved her wish to move on but he felt that something is missing, his child but ... what if it was something different? something what he felt not only for Sookie who will always be part of him? What if he loved Pam? More he thought about it, more it became reality. He wanted her with his body and soul, he called for her, begged her, dreamt of her, she became his daydream. He was jealous, jealous of Sookie not only because she chose Bill but also because what they had, they had each other, Bill will turn her sooner or later, he knew that, he was sure about that, he will never let her die, he will let her life till she is at the same age as him and then they will be two happy vampires. It disgusted him, how happy they were and also made him jealous.

"I want you" he whispered while looking at her house at night.

Pam came back as soon as the blackness covered the skies, she blinked, looked around and then entered her house, her pumps making noises and her mouth whistling a tone, she was more beautiful than ever if it was even possible, her blonde hair once again died into a color of gold. She went to her room, looked around, touched her things like it was the first time she saw a TV and then decided to go to greet her fabulous friends. It didn't feel like a year and a half as she left. Bill was still the King, she was sure about that, she saw them on the billboard on her way to Fangtasia, she decided to face him, Eric. "I will just say hi" she said to herself. She didn't want to be like some weak idiotic girl who is going to hide around the city just not to face someone she was afraid to meet. She prepared herself for the meeting, dressed into skinny jeans and nice Chanel black shoes, long black jacket and white t shirt, her hair in a perfect pony tail. She looked fabulous, she felt fabulous, this feeling faded away as she parked her car in front of Fangtasia. If she could, she would take a deep breath but this luxury wasn't giver to her.

Pam entered Fangtasia, facing nervous Ginger behind the bar, poor thing she has been through so much. Pam gave Ginger a small smile and waved, smiled at staring people and asked the new bartender where the boos was. He said he was away but Pam got permission to wait in his office. Oh God this bastard took her fabulous chair!

He came later than she thought. She was already thinking about leaving when a hurricane entered the office.

"Pam, is it true?"

He said with eyes opened, scared and happy in the same time, he was surprised by his reaction himself, he didn't want to show any emotions so he just put a poker face with

"you said few months and it turned to be a year and few months, you are irresponsible, whiney little bitch, what were you doing the whole time? spending my money in Australia? riding kangaroos? what the fuck Pamela? Didn't I give you everything you wanted? why? why did you do this to me?"

She stared at him, she knew he will probably be mad at her and all this but that was too much, he yelled, he actually really was angry, his hands flying in the air, if it was someone else than her who he was yelling at, she would laugh but she wasn't. She was stoned, fascinated and scared by what he was doing.

"Eric, I ..."

Why was she supposed to be sorry again? Why did he make her feel sorry? He was saying something but she wasn't listening, she didn't know what to say but when she was about to stand up, he came closer to her, he pushed her body over the wall and looked into her eyes, his fangs out and his body so close at hers. She dares to touch his face.

"Eric, why can't you just say that you missed me"

A smile appeared on her face and she let her fangs pop out. Her tongue licking his fang before entering his mouth. They got undress so fast that they weren't sure if their clothes weren't ripped. Eric has always been an excellent lover as Pam could say after 50 years having fun with her maker for more than just once per night but this time he touched her like they have just met like it was the night he turned her. Both had sex as just two vampires can have. What their customers thought about their screaming couldn't bother them less, what did you expect? Pam and Eric were both brilliant knew what each other liked. Pam has always had amazing breasts and Eric's tool was something Pam sometimes missed when she had fun with her girls.

"I love you"

He made a serious face and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Who doesn't"

She laughed and touched his face with her long fingers like she was just discovering a new person.

"I love you too, Eric Fucking Northman but I'm not gonna tell you this every day because I'm afraid your ego will grow too big"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope it wasn't that bad! thank you for reading :) <strong>_


End file.
